User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth: Part 5
Note: To those who've read the other parts of these chapters, this is going to switch things up. Ye be warned (I don't know why I phrased it that way, I'm just bored). It's now February, and it's still bitter cold outside. Sometimes I wish I lived on the West Coast so I didn't have to deal with the cold. On an upside though, it has finally stopped snowing, and, surprisingly, the academy is clear of snow. Before there were piles of snow everywhere, but now it's spotless. I guess they got the detention kids to clean it. Since it's February, that means I only have four more months at this place! Honestly, I think I may miss this place a little after I graduate. I met a lot of great people, and slightly came out of my shell. Without this place, I would still be the shy person I was when I started here. Well, I still am, but not as bad as before. However, there's also some things I won't miss. First off, the food. I honestly don't know how some of the kids can eat that crap! It's like they have stomach made of iron. I'd soon rather eat fast food every day instead of having to stomach Edna's meatloaf again. I also won't miss all of the clique rivalries. It's very childish. I mean, Jocks viciously attacking nerds, Preps vs. Greasers... Everyone vs. Nerds (hopefully a Revenge of the Nerds style revolt won't happen, or we'd all be screwed). It's very petty. Why fight for four years just to keep your "cool" standing with everyone else? Even though I'm a member of the Preps, I'm honestly not going to miss them. I only get along with a certain few of them. The others just want to discuss their fortunes & look down on those poorer than them. I hate it when others say, "Edgar, you're a Prep, why aren't you stuck up?" or "Ruggiero, why do you never fight the people who piss you off?" I'm not a stuck up or violent person. I just want to keep to myself and I don't act all high and mighty just because I'm rich. Sometimes, I wonder why am I still even a member of the Preps? I don't get along with most of them. Besides, it's not like I'm going to see any of the other Preps after high school. The only one I'll probably hear of is Derby. He'll probably end up in Congress or something. Sorry, I should stop complaining. On a brighter note, Charlie got the "OK" for making the short films with the writer's club, photography club, and tech club. The members of the writer's club split up into teams to make the scripts for their short films. It took them about three weeks to get the final versions of it, but I think it will turn out well. At least I hope so. Charlie is still going with the idea Jimmy gave him, and as of right now he's with members of the other clubs and is about to film one of the scenes. Michael, Jimmy, Bradi and I are right in front of the pathway between the Boys' Dorm and Girls' Dorm(and the main building) with the others. Charlie is talking with some of the other students about his script. "So, what's the plot of this?" Lefty asks Charlie. "It's set during Halloween, hence the outfits some of the other students are going to be wearing when we start filming the opening scenes later tonight. There's a student who's a serial killer who murders some of the students, and it's up to a small group of other students to figure out who the killer is. It may seem very cliché, but I'm going to give my own flare and style to it to make it unique and good," Charlie explains. "That sounds stupid. Besides, wouldn't it have been better to film this during Halloween?" Algernon remarks. "Shut the hell up Algie! You're not even in my group! And I didn't have the idea for this during Halloween. And like your idea is any better? 'The hero is going to be Prince Algie who saves the damsel in distress, Mandy, from the 'terrible' clutches of Fatty' That sounds stupid as hell!" Charlie snaps back at Algernon. Jesus, that was a dick move. "So, Charlie, what do you want me to do later?" Casey asks Charlie. "Get the Baseball Furies outfit, that's going to be your character's outfit," Charlie says. "Ooh, that sounds so good," Algernon sarcastically remarks. "You know, Casey, how about you do me a favor and bash a bat over his head?" Charlie asks Casey. Boy, Algernon seems to really annoy him. I wonder why. "Got any more smartass remarks?" Charlie asks Algernon. "Is there anything talented you can do?" Algernon fires back. "Hola, me llamo Carlos. Me gusta escribir. ¿Hay preguntas?" "What was that?" "It's Spanish for, 'Hello, my name is Charles. I like to write. Any questions?' You asked for talented, so I spoke another language. Now, GO AWAY!" Charlie explains, and then screams at Algernon, who walks away. "That was a dick move, Charlie," Jimmy says. "Shut up, Queen. I am really not in the mood to hear any remarks from you. I'm already stressed with trying to set up the stuff for my group's short film, the last thing I need is to get judged by my friends," Charlie snaps at Jimmy. "Charlie!" Bradi exclaims. "What? Oh, is somebody pissed about me yelling at their boyfriend? Look, I don't have time for this I have to get back to getting stuff set up for filming tonight. I'll see you all later," Charlie says, and walks away. He hasn't acted this way in a while. Sure, Charlie can be a dick at time, but not as bad as this. The last time he was like this, he broke down. I'm really hoping that doesn't happen again. "I don't see why he's getting so worked up over this. It's just a side activity, it's not like it's a required class or something," I say. "Charlie cares a lot about his writing, and he always wants it to be enjoyable to people. I think he wants to make sure this short film doesn't turn out to be a total bomb," Michael explains. "Well that's still not a reason to act that way," Bradi says. "You know how Charlie can get sometimes. Besides, if he didn't have an asshole side I would honestly worry about him," Michael states. "Still, it's odd for him to act like that," I respond. "Charlie is one of the nicest people you'll meet, but if you piss him off he's also one of the biggest assholes you'll meet. Some days he's happy and fun to be around, while other's he can be an ass. We've all had to deal with this in the time we've known him," Bradi says. "Well he's only human. We all can change our emotions depending on what happens," I say. "True, but Charlie can be a real asshole at times. If he doesn't change his attitude and keeps acting the way he is, then I'm not going to hang out with him anymore," Jimmy says. "Dude, he's just stressed out with this film. When it's done he'll be back to normal," Michael claims. "He better, I mean what I said," Jimmy responds. After talking with everyone I decide to head back to Harrington House for a while. I turn on the tv and start watching it for about an hour, until I got bored and decide to go take a nap. When I awake two hours later I get a call from Charlie, asking that I come meet him at the main building. As I exit Harrington House, I notice the campus is completely decorated as if it was Halloween.... despite being February. Guess Charlie went all out for this. When I get to the main building, I notice many students in costume. Most look like they just saved theirs from previous years or went for many clichés as possible, but there were two who's stood out the most though: Casey's and Charlie's. Casey was dressed in a baseball uniform and wearing face paint, so I guess that's what a Baseball Fury is. Charlie is dressed as a pirate. Not your Hollywood cliché: eyepatch, hook for a hand, peg leg, parrot on the shoulder type of pirate. He's actually wearing clothes (well rags more like it) that looks like he just came out of the 18th century Caribbean. "What are you suppose to be, a reject Jack Sparrow?" I joke as I walk up to Charlie. "Hahahahaha," Charlie sarcastically replies. I smell alcohol on his breath. Rum to be specific. "Been drinking rum?" I question him. "Had to go for the authenticity, my friend," Charlie says, and chuckles. I never understood the reason for why underage kids drink & do drugs, but it's really not my place to be judging them. Although, a drunk person handling expensive equipment won't turn out well. "Do you think you should be operating a camera? It might not work out as well as you planned," I tell Charlie. "First off, I'm acting this scene. I got someone else workin' tha 'quipment. Secondly, I ain't to drunk to act! Now, go get in yer costume, you got some work to do," Charlie says, slurring his words. "Okay," I reluctantly reply. Boy, this is going to be fun. I go get in my costume... which is a cheaply designed ninja outfit, with a note attached to it. "Cheers, mate- Charlie," it reads. I am going to get Charlie back for this. I really don't want to look like an idiot wearing this... although some of the other's outfits are worse than mine. At least I'm not like one of the younger kids wrapped up in toilet paper as a mummy. During the time of filming, I have no lines. I think Charlie just wanted to use me for an extra for some of the scenes. One of the more interesting scenes we filmed was Charlie, as usual, playing the drunk/stoner guy... who is the first student murdered by the killer on Halloween. Boy, you're really reinforcing those horror movie stereotypes, Charlie. After filming, Michael and the others come and see us. Michael chuckles when he sees us. "Look guys, we have our own Beverly Hills Ninja and discount Jack Sparrow," Michael jokes when he sees us. "Michael! Whassup?!" Charlie drunkenly screams and hugs his best friend. "He's been drinking, hasn't he?" Michael asks me. "He had already been drinking when I met up with him. Said he needed to get into character," I explain. "Yay," Bradi sarcastically replies. "We'll take him back to the dorm. You should get changed out of that ridiculous outfit before you become the laughing stock of the school, my friend," Jimmy says to me. Michael and the others begin leading Charlie away as I walk back to Harrington House for some much needed sleep. The Next Day When I come to Michael and Charlie's dorm room in the afternoon I open it to see Charlie, passed out on the couch, still wearing his outfit from shooting, snoring loudly. He appears to have fallen asleep watching some anime involving a guy in a blue leisure suit, as that's what is currently on the tv. "If you're wondering what he was watching it's Cowboy Bebop. Charlie loves that anime. If you wondering why he looks that way, I think he's nursing that hangover he's got. Come sit down," Michael says as I walk in. I come in and sit down and a few minutes later, Jimmy and Bradi walk in, and slam the door very loudly, causing a very hungover Charlie to jump up and look at them crazily. "Did you have to fucking slam the fucking door?!" Charlie screams at them. Well, that escalated quickly. "Dude, what's your problem?" Bradi asks. "I'm hungover like a bitch. Last thing I need is you morons slamming the door. My head already hurts to begin with," Charlie replies. "Well it's not our fault you got plastered," Jimmy says. "Bite me, Queen," Charlie remarks. "Hey, hey, hey, cool it with the hostility. How about we all go out and get something to eat. We all could use a little fresh air. How's that sound?" I suggest. "Sounds good," Michael replies. "Let me take a shower and change clothes then I'll go," Charlie says. A half hour goes by until Charlie is ready to go. We all head out to Old Bullworth Vale and enjoy some burgers, although Charlie still seems to be moody from the hangover. As we continue walking, Charlie complains about anything ranging from the weather to the way traffic is moving. I just tune it out because I'm not interested, and Michael seems to do the same. However, Bradi does not and calls Charlie out on it. "I get it you're hungover and all, but can you please be quiet? You're complaining just to complain," Bradi says. "Ooh sorry, does it seem to be bothering you?" Charlie sarcastically replies. "Yes, all of us. Michael and Edgar are just tuning you out, but I can't because you just keep complaining about the stupidest things." "Well, sorry. I'd rather be back at my dorm room sleeping this off." "You know it's bad for you do be doing this, right? You're going to be turning 18 in a few days, and this isn't good for you." "No, really? You want a medal for your insight?" Charlie sarcastically replies. "Charlie, you're seriously being a dick right now. You need to stop," Jimmy bluntly states to Charlie. "Wait, what is this? Little Jimmy Queen stepping up and telling me I should stop? I'm my own person, I control my own actions," Charlie replies. Well, this is definitely the asshole side Bradi mentioned the other day. "Charlie, seriously, please stop," I say to Charlie. "Edgar, not now," Charlie calmly says. "Me and Jimmy boy here were just having a conversation, and I want to hear the rest of what he has to say. So enlighten me, Dr. Queen, how am I, and I quote, 'Being a dick?'" "You were being rude to Bradi. You've been being rude to all of us the fast few days just because of that freaking movie you're filming," Jimmy explains. "Aw, is someone mad I yelled at their girlfriend? Well how about you tell her to mind her own business and keep her thoughts to herself?" Charlie retorts. As they continue arguing for a minute or two, I tap Michael on the shoulder to get his insight. "What do we do?" I ask him. "I don't know. Bradi's one of my oldest friends, and I'm not going to have Charlie say anything bad about her, but he hasn't so far, so I haven't done anything. Charlie's also one of my best friends. Me and him have been through thick and thin during our time here. And Jimmy's one of my best friends too, I've helped him out with numerous things. I was the one who realized he liked Bradi in the first place, and suggested they should be together. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. If we interfere, it could just make things worse," Michael elaborates. Just then, I hear Jimmy say something he mentioned the other day. "If you don't stop, I'll stop hanging out with you. It will hurt since you're one of my best friends, but I'll get over it. Until you stop being immature, I won't speak to you," Jimmy says. "Look at the cojones you grew. I respect you for it. Never thought you would stand up to someone," Charlie replies. "Was that real or are you being sarcastic?" Jimmy questions. "Real. God, I give you a compliment and you can't even tell if I'm serious," Charlie responds. "Well it's hard sometimes when it's coming from you," Bradi states. Charlie then looks over at her with a look of anger fuming from his eyes, and says the following. "Do you EVER shut the fuck up?! I mean it! Do you EVER shut the fuck up?! Did you ever even learn how to?! You're quick to come and judge me about my faults and claim, 'Charlie don't do this, Charlie don't do that,' but don't think you can't be judged too! Honey, I know I'm not perfect. I'm far from it. But I try my best to try to be nice and calm and collected towards everyone. But sometimes, when people keep pushing my buttons, like you have, I flip out. I know, I can be an asshole at times, but if you could ever shut your fucking mouth for once and keep your damn thoughts to yourself, maybe I wouldn't be such an asshole! Remember when Parker broke up with you just because I took you to homecoming junior year, as a friend, since he was sick? I was just being a friend trying to help you out. And remember the way he treated you? You don't see me throwing that up in your face every time you annoy me. I just brush it off, since you're one of my friends. But you're sure quick to bring up my faults and throw them up in my face. When you're done, being a bitch, come find me, and then maybe we can work the issues out between us." Charlie then begins to turn and walk away. Michael now has an angry look on his face and starts to walk up to Charlie, when Jimmy does the unthinkable. Jimmy runs up behind Charlie and shoves him to the ground. We all look at Jimmy, who has rage in his eyes. Charlie smacks the ground face first. When he gets up, he has a confused look on his face. His lip is bleeding, and the confused look soon switches to an angry look, with rage also fuming through his eyes. "You're fucking dead, Queen!" Charlie screams, and tackles Jimmy. The two wrestle around on the ground until Jimmy gets the upper hand and begins punching Charlie in the face. Charlie responds by kneeing him and then gaining the upper hand and punching Jimmy. Neither one seems to be going easy on the other. Bradi looks on in horror as Michael and I look on trying to figure out what we should do. When Jimmy gets the upper hand again and is on top of Charlie, punching him, we realize it's the perfect opening. I run up and grab Jimmy since he's the weaker one while Michael grabs Charlie and shoves him up against the wall to stop. Jimmy keeps trying to escape out of my grasp but I hold on with all the force I can. Charlie and Jimmy look on at each other, rage fuming in their eyes as well as blood dripping from both of their faces: Jimmy from his forehead and Charlie from his lip and right cheek. They're not saying anything, but I can only imagine what they both are thinking. Michael then breaks the silence. "Are you out of your mind?!" Michael screams at Charlie. "Obviously!" Jimmy screams. "Fuck you! You were the one who attacked me!" Charlie fires back. "Both of you calm down!" I scream, which causes everyone to look at me crazily. "Both of you are acting like immature children. This is childish! You're friends, you shouldn't be fighting." "Isn't the first time, kid. My buddy Greg and I first met when he kicked my ass royally," Charlie says to me in a shockingly calm voice. "Not the point, Charlie. You both have been friends and shouldn't be coming to blows over a damn argument. What will that get you? A few broken bones and a bloody nose?" I respond. "Oh, great, I'm getting a lecture from 'Mr. Rich Wallflower' over here," Charlie sarcastically says. "Why do you have to be sarcastic all the time?!" Bradi questions. "Well sorry if Michael's sarcasm and wit have rubbed off on me over the years!" Charlie retorts. "Do you ever know how to shut up?!" Jimmy fires at Charlie. "Enough!" Michael screams. "Both of you. Shake hands, apologize. Otherwise, you're not going to like the consequences. Edgar, you let Jimmy go. I let go of Charlie, but I'm the barrier between the two." I then let go of Jimmy, and Michael lets go of Charlie. Michael then walks between them and Jimmy reluctantly holds out his hand for an apology. Charlie stares at it, and then smacks it a way with a look of disgust on his face. He then begins walking back towards the academy, but none of us stop him. However, Michael looks on at his friend in disappointment. "Great! Just freaking great!" Bradi yells. She then sits on the ground and begins crying. Michael then goes over and sits down next to her, as does Jimmy. Michael then puts his coat around her and begins comforting her. Michael, you're being a good friend and all, and I applaud you for that, but everyone is in the wrong here. Yes, Charlie was being rude, and I'm sure Jimmy, Bradi, and probably you are mad at him, but Bradi did keep making remarks. Yes, Charlie was still being rude, but Jimmy was also being rude to him too. I get it that he was defending his girlfriend, but he was in the wrong too. Yes, Charlie did unload on Bradi and call her out, but Jimmy initiated the fight. You and me are in the wrong too for letting that escalate the whole time. Thirty minutes of silence go by until Michael decides to say what we're all thinking. "We need to go back to the academy. We have a lot of things to work out, but we're going to do it peacefully." We all then make our way to the academy. Along the way we notice Jimmy has also suffered an injury to his arm from the fight, which also means Charlie has other injuries. When we get up to the dorm room we hear a song playing on the radio from inside. It's Like Eating Glass by Bloc Party. Michael unlocks the door and is about to talk to Charlie when he stops head in his tracks, confusing us. We look into the room and then see Charlie is not there. In fact, a lot stuff from the room is not there. About 80% of the movies, video games, and cd's, one of the wardrobes, a laptop, and a few other things. The other stuff that's left is the tv, beds, couch, gaming system, radio, and the desk. On the desk there seems to be a letter. Michael grabs it and we all huddle around to read it. It reads the following: Dear, Everyone, I know, I screwed up bad. Really bad. You probably hate my guts and don't want to speak to me. I don't blame you. I've taken the liberty of getting my things and moving out of the dorm room, as to avoid unnecessary drama. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want to say the following things: Michael, I'm sorry. I know you probably want to rip my throat out. I just want to say I'm sorry. Bradi & Jimmy, I know I was way out of line, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Nicole, when you come visit and everyone informs you of this, I wanted to let you know, No, I did not bail out early like I wanted to and head back home. Trust me, I contemplated it today, but like you said, I have my grades to worry about and I need to graduate. Edgar, I'm sorry you had to witness all of this. None of you try to contact me. Don't look for me, don't try to talk to me. It's for the best. I leave you with this Bloc Party song I have on repeat as a final memory of our friendship. I wish you all the best of luck. Yours Truly, Charles. I can't believe it. He just went up and left. All he left us was a note to explain everything. Didn't even tell us in person. And to think, we were going to try to work things out. Now he doesn't even want us contacting him. Everyone looks on, confused and speechless. Not knowing what to do, we all sit down, not saying a word to one another, with the song from before playing in the background. After about an hour of only Michael saying the word, "Charlie," Jimmy, Bradi and I depart. They go their way while I head back to Harrington House. I go up to my room and lay on my bed. The more time I spend at this school, I begin to notice everything is not as it seems. The rich kids aren't all mean(I'm one of the nicer ones), not all cliques hate each other, but most importantly, friendships aren't what they seem. Everyone in a friendship is always hiding something. Some of the calmest people can be the angriest. A pacifist can instigate a fight. A mutual friend can cause a friendship to dissolve all over one little thing. A person who has all the answers can be left dumbfounded at the end of it all. The quietest one always has the most insight. And finally, the person who holds everyone together will be the one to abandon their friends. Now, I wonder, who can I truly call, "friend" anymore? Category:Blog posts